All that We Know
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: This world had become her home, despite the fact that she was from a different world, time and place all together. She missed her previous life, to be sure...but there was much left to discover here as well...a new life...and maybe even...a new love...


**All that We Know**

**Summary: This world had become her home, despite the fact that she was from a different world, time and place all together. She missed her previous life, to be sure...but there was much left to discover here as well...a new life...and maybe even...a new love...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Pokémon**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Pairing: Kagome/Gary**

**-x-x-x-**

"Mama~!" Blue eyes roved over the grassy field before her home; a young girl smiled down at a small Flaaffy which kneaded its head lovingly against her knee. It was a warm day with a cool breeze that took her hair with a gentle gust that brushed her wavy raven locks against her cheek. "Mama!"

"_Hai!?"_

A distant call graced the young girls ears; "The Mareep are ready for milking! Should I go ahead and do it?"

An older woman with cerulean hair and amber brown eyes came out with an envelope in her hands, "Iie; I need you to run an errand for me instead, Kagome. Take this to Professor Oak in Pallet Town."

The young girl, Kagome, looked questioningly at the envelope before nodding. Her _mother_ usually did things on her own time, whether they were vitally important or absolutely irrelevant. "Hai..."

"I want you to take Flaaffy with you..."

Nodding, Kagome stood up and walked inside to get Flaaffy's pokéball, not completely sure as to why she needed to take the pokémon with her, she chose to just do as she was told so that she could get it out of the way. It wasn't like Pallet Town was far away anyways. It was on the other side of the Viridian Forest and Viridian City...a full day away probably, but she would be fine.

Kagome, thought of the distance from her own home, she lived in the heart of Pewter City...and was the neighbor of her City's very own Gym Leader. She would often watch from her window as the older boy cared for his many younger siblings before dashing off to accept the many challenges that came from trainers of all ages across the nations.

Walking outside, she called Flaaffy into the pokéball and smiled as her mother handed her the envelope in her hand.

"I'll take care of the Mareep, and then leave for work...be careful on your Journey Kagome."

Once again, Kagome frowned, but nodded all the same before running off in the direction of the Viridian Forest, but not before stopping in front of her neighbors' ever busy home. She smiled as she watched the Gym Leader sew the bottom of one of his baby sisters dresses. The little girl smiling and throwing her arms around his shoulders happily before returning inside; he turned his always closed eyes towards her and smiled before walking over to Kagome.

"Hello Kagome, where are you off to?"

"Pallet Town...mama wants me to deliver a letter for her to Professor Oak. How are you doing today, Brock? You look tired..."

"...this is nothing...I will be fine."

Kagome sighed, "Brock, you are amazing...you have eight brothers and sisters, and even though you are a Gym Leader, you still find the time to take care of them...cooking, sewing, playing...you make sure each one is kept safe and happy...how do you do it? How do you play mom, dad, and big brother...and still have the strength to battle the oncoming trainers' day in and day out?"

Brock sighed, "Well, my back aches when you put it like that..."

Kagome curiously looked at him, "Have you ever wanted to run away from it all?"

"...hm...at least once a day...but then, I can't do it. I'm all that they have."

Looking down at her shoes, she sighed, "You will get the chance soon," Kagome looked back up and grinned, "The Gods have a weird way of helping people along, but I'm sure...soon...you will get the chance to live out your own dreams."

Brock chuckled, "I guess we'll see..."

"Take care Brock," Kagome turned and started off once more.

"Be safe~!" He called.

**-x-x-x-**

Making her way towards the end of the Viridian Forest as the sun started to set, Kagome yawned. _'Damn, this is taking longer than I thought it would...I should be able to make it through Viridian City within the next hour...but it probably wouldn't be smart to try my luck towards Pallet Town, though...it wouldn't be the first time I traveled at night despite the dangers surrounding me.' _Kagome rolled her eyes. "I wasn't as young as this though...I was at least fifteen...but now..." Kagome sighed, "how did this happen..."

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome stared sadly at the battle frontier, blood soaked into the forest that she was standing before. Her fallen comrades lay scattered around her heels. "...Miroku...this isn't fair."_

"_No...no it isn't..."_

_Behind her, sitting still against a tree, holding his bleeding arm against an open wound to his chest; she turned and gave Miroku a sad look, "Is there really nothing that I can do?"_

"_Short of giving me life...I'm afraid that there is no realistic method of healing for this type of wound."_

_Walking over to the wise monk, she kneeled down before him, placing her hand over his chest wound, she closed her eyes as he winced and sucked in his breath to keep from crying out in pain._

"_Kagome...!"_

"_I know that up till now I've been pretty much useless...and had I been stronger, maybe Sango, Inuyasha and Shippou would still be standing by our side. Kouga and Ayame...they too could possibly be celebrating the defeat of Naraku. I'm sorry, Miroku. I am still too weak..."_

"_No," his cold hand cupped her cheek, she could feel his life slipping through her fingers, she would make sure he lived. "You are one of the strongest women I have ever had the privilege of meeting, and it was an honor to fight alongside you! Lady Kagome, Shikon no Miko...you were always destined to bring about the destruction of Naraku...that was your fate, and meeting the friends that you did along the way...that to was predestined. You will see me again, Kagome...all of us will meet, one day...but for now, it's time for some rest."_

"_No Miroku...you are destined for one more thing..."_

_Miroku frowned. Kagome's hands glowed brightly and he felt a tingling sensation running up and down his spine, along his arms and to the tips of his fingers. "What are you doing Kagome~!"_

"_This...what has taken place here...it should be told. All of Japan should know of this war, of the fight that took place, and of what had caused it. Let the future of Japan, know of its past..." The jewel glowed brightly and she removed her hands from his wound which was no longer there. Her body hovering off the ground, she smiled, "I guess I've run out of time...live Miroku. You are right t think that we will meet again...you, Sango...Inuyasha, Shippou...all of us...we will all find one another again...one day..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

'_That's right...I gave my life energy...or, some of it, to Miroku. That's probably what caused my body to regress into a younger form...' _Kagome sighed, _'it's painful to think about though...the past vanished right before my very eyes. Though...I was not returned to my time...I was dropped off elsewhere, and it didn't seem like this place was even connected to my timeline. The creatures in this world were so different than those of mine...I couldn't possibly believe I was in the same place. By some miracle, Officer Jenny saw me appear, and she took me in...two points to her, one for not freaking out, and the other for her selfless act of kindness.'_

Kagome stared at a building as she passed it by, looking away, she continued down the road, hoping that she'd soon arrive at her destination in Pallet Town.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one of my newest fic, All that We Know. I hope that you guys enjoy this story, nyan~! **


End file.
